How We Met
by MBAV fan66
Summary: Ever wonder how Ross and Samantha Morgan ever met? Well read this ONE-SHOT to find out! (Sorry for lack of action or drama in it, but this one-shot was mostly meant to be nothing more than just Fluff)


**A/N: So here it is! How Ross Morgan and Samantha Morgan met and fell in love with each other. I hope you guys really enjoy it. You might noticed a couple of characters in there from someone else's family that give a little insight as to how their parents met as well. Maybe even explaining as to why the current generation are such great friends to begin with. I guess it just runs in the family. Lol! I'd have to say, I loved writing this one-shot! There's not to many stories out there that have Ross and Samantha Morgan as the main characters of the story. Hopefully I got the whole age and years thing about right. Basically, they're all seventeen in high school. Meaning that when Ross and Samantha got married and had Ethan they were in their mid twenties. Or roughly around there. But yeah! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ross Morgan, Samantha Morgan, or any other familiar characters from My Babysitter's A Vampire. That right belongs to Fresh TV. What I do own is this plot line, the characters personalities, Emily Basset, Samantha's maiden name, or any other names that aren't familiar to the show, and basically...just anything that's not part of the original series/movie.**

It was family night at the Morgan residence. Everybody was currently gathered in the living room, watching a movie. The movie wasn't really all that good to begin with, so Jane decided to change the subject. "Hey, Mommy?" she asked. "Yes, Jane? What is it?" replied Mrs. Morgan. "How did you and Daddy meet?" asked Jane. Mr. Morgan than grabbed the tv remote and paused the movie. "Jane hunny. I'm sure that you and your brother don't really want to hear all about that on family night." said Mr. Morgan. "Actually, now that I think about it...I never really heard the story of how you two met?" replied Ethan, pondering the same thing. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan both looked at each other and smiled. "Are you two sure you want to her about it? It's really not that interesting to hear about. Are you sure that you want to miss the movie for this?" asked Mrs. Morgan, trying to make sure if that's really want they want. Both Jane and Ethan nodded. "Yeah! And Besides. The movie kind of sucks anyways." said Ethan. "Well all right! If that's what you guys want." smiled Mrs. Morgan. "We meet twenty years ago in high school. We were both just junoirs back then. I was just your average shy teenage girl and your father was on the hockey team." began Mrs. Morgan. "Wait?! _Mom_ was shy and _Dad_ was a jock?!" asked Ethan in disbelief at what he just heard about his parents. His mother just nodded and chuckled at his response. "Yes dear. Now. On with the story. We were just strangers then. You see. I secretly had a little crush on your father, but I never really acted on it becuase of my shyness. Until one day..."

_**Flashback of 20 Years Ago**__**.**_

_On a nice and sunny day, Samantha Newheart was in a hurry. She had woken up late and was in a hurry to get to class before the tardy bell rang. She just barely had enough time to get to her locker and get her books. She ran down the hallway hoping she'd make it to class on time. As soon as she rounded the corner, she accidently ran into someone, making her drop her books._

_"Oh no! I am so sorry! I am such a clutz sometimes!" she apologized._

_"No. No. It's alright. Accidents happen." said the person Samantha ran into. He kneeled down to help her gather her books. When they stood back up, he looked up and was captivated by what he saw. Her lovely and beautiful features and those gorgeous blue-green eyes._

_"Thank you for helping me with my books." said Samantha._

_"Yeah..." he said in a daze. He then quickly shook his head. "Oh! Um...I'm Ross, by the way. Ross Morgan." he said with a smile._

_Samantha giggled and said, "Yeah! I kind of already knew that. You're on the hockey team. Girls are always swooning over you."_

_"They are? I never really noticed." Ross said, cluelessly._

_Samantha giggled some more at his statement. "I'm Samantha! Samantha Newheart!" she said holding her hand out. He grasped her hand and they shook hands. They just stood there for moment, staring into each others eyes. Her blue-green into his deep, rich brown ones. They snapped out of it when they heard the tardy bell ring._

_"Oh no! That's the tardy bell! I got to go! It was nice to met you!" said Samantha quickly, as she ran off to class._

_Ross just stood there, watching as Samantha disappeared into the crowd, with a dreamy look on his face. Right then and there he knew it was love at first sight. He sighed and then looked down and noticed that she had dropped her pen. He bent down and picked it up. "I'll hold on to this until I can give this back to her." he thought to himself, and then headed to class._

_Samantha had just made it to class, unfortunately she was five mintues late. "Your late Miss Newheart!" stated the teacher just as Samantha came running through the door._

_"Sorry, Mrs. Collins! It won't happen again!" Samantha replied ,a little out of breath._

_Mrs. Collins gave her a stern look and then said, "I'll let if slide this time Miss Newheart. Since, this your first time being late to my class and you normally don't do these kind of things, but next time I'm marking you as late and giving you detention."_

_"Yes, Mrs. Collins and thank you!" thanked Samantha, as she took her seat next to her best friend, Emily Basset. Emily had emerald green eyes and light brown, semi-curly hair._

_"What happened to you girl?" Emily asked in a whisper._

_Samantha just sighed with a dreamy look and said, "Two words. Ross. Morgan."_

_"What?! Spill!" whispered yelled Emily._

_"Ok. I was running late this morning and was in a big hurry, when I suddenly turned the corner and bumped into Ross Morgan!" whispered Samantha, excitedly._

_"No way!"_

_"Yeah way! He was really sweet and nice and helped me pick up my books!" Samantha practically squealed._

_"You go girl!" cheered Emily._

_"Yeah. It was magical..."she trailed off in a dream like state. "Until the stupid tardy bell rang and reminded me that I was late for class." she said a little disappointedly._

_"Hey! I'm sure you'll get to talk to him again."_

_"I hope so."_

_"Miss Newheart! Miss Basset! Is there something that you two would like to tell the class, that couldn't wait until after class?" interrupted the teacher, facing the two with a stern look on her face._

_"No, Mrs. Collins!" they both said at the sametime._

_"Then I suggest you quit talking in my class and pay attention to the lesson." replied Mrs. Collins._

_"Yes, Mrs. Collins!" they said at the sametime again. They quietly giggled a bit once Mrs. Collins turned around to continue writing on the blackboard._

_Samantha reached inside her backpack for her favorite pen, but couldn't find it. "Oh no! Don't tell me I lost my favorite pen." she whispered to herself. She dug around some more and with a sigh gave up once she realized that it wasn't there. She leaned over to Emily's desk and whispered to her, "Hey! Em! Can I borrow a pen or pencil for the day? I lost mine."_

_"Sure." she answered. She reach down into her bag and grabbed a pencil out and handed it to Samantha._

_"Thanks, Em! You're the best!" Samantha whispered to her with a smile._

_"Eh. That's what BFF's are for!" shrugged Emily, nonchalantly with a smile._

_It was fourth period and Ross had just walked into World History class. He stopped when he saw that Samantha had the same class as him. He thought, 'How could I of not noticed that such a beautiful girl had the same fourth period has me?' Of course, he wasn't always the most observant one when it came to class, especially when it came to this class. And it probably didn't help that he had sat next to his best friend, Adam Weir, who was also on the hockey team as their star goalie. He had brown eyes and short dark brown hair. Those two would always get in trouble for either pulling pranks on the teacher or for falling asleep in class or sometimes showing up late. Well...the prank pulling was mostly Adam, but he would sometimes get talked into helping out with the pranks by Adam. Ross then remembered the pen, but before he could give it to her the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Mentally kicking himself for not showing up to class a little more earlier, he walked over and took his seat. Unfortunately, Samantha's seat was on the other side of the classroom._

_"Hey, dude! What's up with you?" asked Adam._

_"Remember that girl I told you about earlier?" replied Ross. Adam nodded. "Well, that's her over there!" whispered Ross, pointing in Samantha's direction._

_"Her?! No way! Wow! You were right. She is kind of cute." whispered Adam._

_"Yeah...cute, beautiful, nice, pretty, and smart." Ross said dreamly._

_"Whoa! Easy there tiger!" replied his friend._

_"Sorry. It's just...when I looked into her eyes...it was like love at first sight!" he replied._

_"Wow! You got it hard, man. So, are you gonna ask her out?" whispered Adam._

_"I don't know. Should I? I mean would she even go for a guy like me?" Ross asked._

_"Totally! And you won't know until you ask her!" whispered Adam, with confidence._

_"You're right! I'll ask her after class. Returning her pen back to her will give me the perfect excuse to talk to her!" whispered Ross, with confidence._

_"That a boy, buddy! Go get her!" exclaimed Adam in a whisper tone and giving him two thumbs up._

_"Mr. Morgan! Mr. Weir! No talking in class! Or it's detention for the both of you!" scolded the teacher._

_"Sorry!" they both said._

_Twenty-five minutes later, class was over. But unfortunately for Ross, he had to stay after class for a few mintues to recieve a lecture from the teacher about spitting spitwads at the blackboard, thanks to Adam. Who was also there too. As a result he missed Samantha. After the lecture was finally over and recieving detention after school today, the two boys were headed to lunch._

_"Sorry for making you miss your chance with that cutie of a girl." apologized Adam._

_"It's alright, man." replied Ross._

_"Hey! It's lunch time. Maybe you'll see her in the cafeteria." suggested Adam._

_"Maybe." he replied, as they continued to walk down the hall towards the cafeteria._

_Once they entered the cafeteria, Ross looked around for Samantha. Once he found her, he totally started to zone out. He was so caught up in her beauty that he didn't even hear his best friend trying to get his attention. "Ross. Ross. Ross!" shouted Adam at him. He quickly snapped out of it and quickly shook his head._

_"What? Oh! Sorry, man. I was just..."he replied before Adam cut him off._

_"Daydreaming about your future girlfriend." replied Adam teasingly, while nudging him in the arm with his elbow and winking._

_"No! I mean...she's not my girlfriend. Yet. Or at least...I hope she will be." he answered, looking over at Adam who just gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Just. Come on!" Ross said as he stormed off after an eye roll. Adam just shook his head and followed after his friend._

_Samantha and Emily were busy chatting and eating their lunch together when they were suddendly inturrupted by two very cute guys. "Excuse me ladies?" came Ross's voice. They both looked in his direction. "Samantha, right?" he asked, looking at Samantha. She just nodded in a daze, totally shocked that Ross Morgan would actually approach her and that he actually remembered her name. "I believe you dropped this earlier in the hall, when we ran into each other earlier." he said handing her, her pen._

_"T-thank you! I thought that I had lost it forever. It's my favorite pen." she stuttered, while taking the pen from him._

_"Hi, Adam!" waved Emily shyly. She has a major crush on Adam._

_"Oh! Hey, there really cute girl who I don't know their name." flirted Adam, who waved back._

_"It's Emily Basset. I'm Sam's best friend." she said, blushing._

_"Nice to meet you!" he winked back, which earned a giggle from Emily, who probably almost fainted because Adam Weir was flirting with her._

_Back with Samantha and Ross. "You're welcome! I'll do anything for a pretty girl like you." flirted Ross a little._

_Samantha just blushed furiously. "Y-you really think I'm pretty?" she stuttered._

_"Yeah! The most prettiest thing I ever saw." he replied with a smile._

_"Thank you!" blushed Samantha, while looking down shyly._

_"Um...I was wondering...if...if maybe...you'd like to go out on a date with me sometime?" asked Ross bashfully._

_Samantha's heart almost just stopped beating right there. She couldn't believe what she just heard. This must be a dream. But she knew that it wasn't. She was totally freaking out on the inside. Pulling herself together, she replied with a smile, "Yeah! I would love too!"_

_Ross just gave a huge smile. "Excellent! Then how about tonight? Say around...seven?"_

_"That sounds great! It's a date!" she giggled._

_"Awesome!" he replied, happily. "Well...see ya then!" she said and then turned around and walked away with Adam by his side. Once they were a little ways away from Samantha's table he secretly fist pumped the air in excitement. "Yes! Score!" he quietly shouted to himself. Samantha still saw his little celebration to himself and just giggled at him. She then turned back around to Emily, who was just dreamily watching Adam walking away. Samantha just shook her head at her friend._

_"I can't believe that I just scored a date with Ross Morgan of the hockey team!" exclaimed Samantha, snapping her best friend from her daze._

_"Me neither! Hey! If you and Mr. Dreamy over there hook up, do think that you can set me up with his best friend?!" asked Emily with hope in her eyes._

_Samantha just gave a surprised look at her. "W-what?! We're only going on one date, Em! Who's says that we're even going to hook up, anyways?" replied Samantha, who was now blushing. Emily just laughed at her._

_"You're right! You're right, Sam! But still! You can't blame a girl for trying!" she laughed._

_Samantha just joined in on Emily's laughter. "You know...I totally saw how Adam was checking you out, earlier." she said teasingly._

_"Yeah?"_

_Samantha nodded. "Totally! I think he's into you, Em. You should ask him out!" suggested Samantha._

_"You really think so?" exclaimed Emily with hope._

_"Yeah! Go for it! I mean, it couldn't hurt." shrugged Samantha._

_"You're right! I think I will! Thanks Sam!" said Emily happily._

_The bell rang signaling the end of lunch period. A few classes later, school was finally over. Samantha was at her locker putting away the books that she doesn't need. She was really nervous about tonight. She never really been on a date before and what if Ross decides that she's not the girl for him after all? Just then Emily came bouncing up to her with a big smile on her face. "Hey, Emily!" greeted Samantha._

_"Hey, Samantha!" she said all giddy like._

_"Wow! What's got you all in a good mood, all of a sudden?" asked Samantha, with a smile on her face from seeing her friend act this way._

_"Well, remember when you told me that Adam might like me?" questioned Emily. Samantha just nodded. "Well, I went up to him after class ended today and we talked." she said excitedly._

_"Yeah...and then what?" asked Samantha, in anticipation._

_"He told me that I had the most beautifulest emerald green eyes that he's ever seen! And then..."she sighed, "he asked me out! Can you believe it!" Emily was practically squealing and jumping up and down. Samantha joined in on her excitement as well, until she decided it was time to calm down some._

_"I'm so happy for you, Em! So when is he taking you out?" asked Samantha._

_"Tomorrow night! I'm so excited! I can't wait!" she exclaimed._

_"Yeah! I can tell." giggled Samantha._

_"Speaking of dates? How you feeling about your big date, tonight with Mr. Dreamy?" teased Emily while wagging her eye brows at her._

_Samantha just blushed, but then frowned. "I'm actually a pretty nervous." she said quietly._

_"Nervous?! About what?!" exclaimed Emily._

_Samantha then shut her locker and the two started to walk towards the school's exit, while continuing their conversation. Samantha just shrugged. "I don't know. I guess about whether he'll like me or not after the date, once he gets to know me a little bit better." she replied solemly. Just as they were almost to the exit, Emily just stopped and turned around to face Samantha. Putting her hands on her shoulders._

_"Listen Sam. Everything will go great! I just know it will! And if he doesn't see what a wonderful and kind and great person you are, then...screw him! He doesn't know what he's missing!" said Emily, trying to comfort and reassure her friend, while giving a stern look at her. Then she smiled at her making Samantha smile back in return._

_"Thanks Em! You always know what to say to cheer me up!" thanked Samantha._

_"Don't I always?!" he smiled._

_Samantha just laughed at her friend's goofiness. "Sometimes I wonder what I would ever do without you?"_

_Emily put on a thinking face and then replied, " You'd probably be locked in a closet somewhere, crying your eyes out and begging the universe saying 'Oh universe! Why can't I have a friend as amazing and wonderful and Emily Basset?!' So, yeah! Pretty much you'd be lost without me." she teased with a smirk on her face._

_Samantha just gave her a light shove and then laughed at her. "Whatever Emily!" she laughed. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked, once she quit laughing._

_"Yeah! And call me later after the date! I want to hear all the details about how it went!" replied Emily._

_Samantha just giggled at her. "Sure!" agreed Samantha. "Bye!" she said waving._

_"Bye!" waved Emily, as the two went through the doors and went their seperate ways._

_Later that night, Samantha had just finished getting readying for her big date with Ross. She was still a bit nervous, but after the pep talk that Emily gave her earlier, she wasn't as nervous like she was before. She heard the door bell ring downstairs and her dad answer the door. 'Oh crap! I forgot about Dad! I hope he dosen't scare Ross too badly.' she thought to herself. She took one last look in the mirror and sighed. "Show time." she muttered to herself, and then headed downstairs before her father did something that she'll regret later._

_While Ross was waiting, he was currently being interrogated by Samantha's father. Ross had never been so nervous in his life. "So...uh..."trailed Mr. Newheart._

_"Ross. Ross Morgan." added Ross._

_"So...uh...Mr. Morgan. What type of plans do you have for my daughter tonight?" he asked, with a stern look._

_Ross just gulped. "Well...I plan on taking Samantha to the movies and then out to eat. No where fancy, though." he nervously answered. Mr. Newheart just nodded his head still giving him that look._

_"I expect my daughter to be home before ten." said Samantha's father._

_"D-don't worry, sir! I'll be sure to have her back before then." stuttered Ross._

_"Good." replied Mr. Newheart._

_Just then Samantha came down the stairs. When Ross saw her, he was blown away and couldn't stop staring at her. If he thought she was beautiful before, then she was breath taking now. Samantha had on a light pink and white dress that went just below her knees a little with a darker pink colored ribbon going around her waist. She had pink heeled shoes on to match and her blonde hair was done in a sideways ponytail that was curled, leaving her bangs to hang down freely at the sides and across her forehead. Ross was immediately snapped out of his daze when she spoke. "Ok! I'm already to go now!" she said happily, going over to Ross. "So. How do I look?" she asked._

_Ross quickly closed his mouth, which he didn't even know he had opened until now, and shook his head. "Y-you look great!" he stuttered. Samantha just giggled at him. Ross then held up his elbow to link arms with her. "Well, then...shall we, my lady?" he asked, like a gentleman. Samantha giggled again and then linked her arm with his._

_"Let's!" she responded, with a kind smile._

_They walked out the door and before they got into the car, they heard Mr. Newheart's voice. "I mean it! You better have my little girl back before ten or else! And you better not dare break her heart, either! Or I'll break you!" he shouted at them. Hearing that just made Ross freeze right there on the spot with a look of fear on his face. Then they heard the front door close. Samantha just sighed._

_"I'm sorry about him. He's just...over protective at times because I'm is only daughter and this is my first date." she apologized, with a blush at the end. "I hope he didn't scare you too, badly?"she asked, a little embarrassed that her father just did that._

_Ross just shook his head. "No. No. I'm alright!...Well...maybe I am a little bit afraid of your father, but I understand where he's coming from. I'd probably act the same way if I had a daughter too." he said with a hint of nervousness at first, but then relaxed. Giving Samantha a reassuring smile. She smiled back, silently thanking the heavens that her father didn't just ruin this for her. They both got into the car and left._

_At the theater, Samantha wanted to see a movie with romance in it, but Ross had wanted to see a scary movie. After some thought, Samantha thought that maybe seeing a scary movie might not be so bad. So they saw Blood Lust, which was a scary vampire movie. Samantha was flinching and holding onto Ross's arm every time a scary part happened. Ross just sat there smiling to himself, clearly enjoying the reaction and feeling her touch. He was glad that they went for the scary movie instead. Once it was over, Samantha actually liked the movie, but more so the comfort that Ross had gave her every time she got scared. After which, they headed to a nice little pizza joint called Pizza Palace. Samantha had never been here before, but Ross reassured her that their pizza there was great and that him and Adam always eat there. He told her that he could swear that Adam seemed obsessed with the place because it was the only pizza place that he would eat at or order from. They both laughed at that._

_All in all the date had went great and they even shared their first kiss together, which felt like sparks were flying. Ever since their first date, the two love birds continued to date each other. And like any good couple, they had their up and down moments. Adam and Emily's date also went well too and soon they too started dating. Both couples couldn't be more happier. That is...until the end of senior year came. Samantha and Ross were upset about what would come next after high school. You see. Ross was planning on staying in Whitechapel for college along with Adam and Emily, while Samantha was going to a college in the United States. They didn't want to try a long distant relationship because they heard that those kind relationships never really work out and they wanted to save themselves from the heartbeak then and rather just get it over with now, while they're still able to see each other face to face and say good-bye._

_Four years later, Ross was wondering through the grocery store until he accidently bumped into someone. Someone he was all too familiar with. "I'm sorry, Miss! I didn't see you there!" he apologized._

_"No. No. It's alright! I'm a bit of clutz sometimes." said the woman, as she stood back up from after gathering her things that she dropped. As soon as the two locked eyes, they both gasped. "Ross? Ross Morgan?!" she said in surprise._

_He nodded in reply and then spoke, "Samantha? Samantha Newheart?!" he said too in surprise._

_"The one and only!" she smiled._

_"I-I heard that you might be back in town from Emily! How are you doing?" he stuttered at first._

_"Yeah! I just moved back about a week ago. I'm doing ok. And you?" she answered._

_"Good!" he replied. Samantha just giggled and then there was just awkward silence._

_"Well, I better get going." said Samantha breaking the silence._

_"Yeah. Yeah." Ross said. "Hey!" he called out to her just as she was about to walk away._

_"Yes." she turned to face him._

_"D-do you...might...want to have coffee sometime? You know. Just to catch up for old time sakes?" he asked her nervously._

_Samantha just chuckled, remembering he acted the same way when he first asked her out in high school. "Sure! I'm free tomorrow at noon." she smiled._

_"Excellent! Meet you at the little cafe on 3rd street and Elmwood? You know were that is right?" he questioned._

_Samantha nodded her head. "Yes. I do."_

_"Great! See you then!" he smiled._

_"Ok! It's a date." she laughed, turning and walking away._

_Ross just stood there in a daze with the last words that she just said to him running over and over again in his mind, 'It's a date'. Reminding him off their very first date and bringing up feelings that he thought he long gotten over, but apparently hadn't._

_Well, the next day had rolled around and it was now noon time. Ross was sitting in a chair outside at the little cafe that he agreed to meet Samantha at, when he ran into her yesterday at the store. He was waiting patiently for her to arrive, while sipping on a cup of coffee. Seconds later, Samantha arrives taking a seat from across him and ordering herself a cup of coffee as well. Once she got her coffee, the two began to talk._

_"So...what have you been up to since you left for college?" asked Ross._

_Samantha shrugged. "Not much really. I got my degree in nursing and then decided to move back here about a few weeks ago. Of course, I had to save a bit money to make the move first which only took me about a week to do and then I made the move to here last week. I got a job here working at the local hospital." replied Samantha._

_"Oh! Really? That's good! How come you moved back?" he asked._

_"I guess I just got homesick. I really missed everyone. I mean it's great being able to speak to everyone on the phone, but it's even better being able to see them in person." she answered._

_He just nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Hey! Did you hear? Adam and Emily got married about a year ago."_

_"Yeah! Actually, Emily wanted me to be her maiden of honor, but sadly I couldn't make it do to my schooling."_

_"Ooh! So that's why I didn't see you at the wedding! Well, that totally sucks." replied Ross._

_"Yeah...but she demanded that whenever I get married, that I better make her my maiden of honor or else." she laughed. Ross laughed with her._

_"Yeah! That sounds like Em!" he said with a chuckle._

_"So what about you? What have you been up to since high school?" asked Samantha._

_"Well...after high school, as you know I went to college here in Whitechapel to get my business degree. After about threes years of trying to do that, I decided to drop out of college because I started to lose interest in it. So I took up a job as an insurance sellsman, which is were I'm still currently working at. I actually, quiet enjoy woking there a lot." Ross answered._

_"Well I'm happy that it all worked out for you and you found something that makes you happy!" said Samantha happily with a smile. Then there was an awkward silence between the two._

_"Look. Samantha. I have to confess someting to you." Ross said, suddenly. Samantha just looked at him. "Ever since we dated back in high school, I was madly in love with you from the moment we first met. And I'm not gonna lie that I was hearbroken when he decided to call it quits after graduation because of college. Even after then I was still in love with you. Now don't get wrong. I have dated a few girls since then, but none of them seemed right. None of them was you, Samantha. I thought that I have finally gotten over these emotions that I felt for you, but after seeing you again, it just proved me wrong. In fact, that's way I never made an attempt at getting a hold of you. I wanted to spare myself of the heartache of hearing your beautiful voice again, just to only remind me of all those precious moments that we spent together. Only to probably never exprience that kind of love again with you. Even now, I still have feelings for you. You probably don't feel the same way as I do right now. And I understand if you do." he confessed, with all his heart._

_Samantha just gave him a smile and then spoke. "Actually, Ross...I do feel the same way. About you I mean. I too have seen a few guys over the years, but none of them were ever good enough. They just couldn't take the place in my heart that once belonged to you, all those years ago. And seeing you again, rekindled those flames that I have for you again."_

_They both sat there for a minute, just staring each other in the eyes, lovingly. All those emotions that they once felt for each other came flooding back to them. "Now that you've moved back here in Whitechapel, how we try and recapture the love we shared for one another all those years ago? I know that we probably have changed since then, but I'm willing to give it a shot if you are?" suggested Ross._

_Samantha sat there quietly for moment and then gave him a kind heartwarming smile. "Yeah! I would love that!" she blushed._

_**Present Day**_

..."After that day, we continued to see each other, rekindling our old high school romance together. After about three months of dating, Ross had finally popped the big question to me, which of course I said yes,too. About a year later, we got married and six months after that we found out that I was pregnant with you, Ethan." explained Mrs. Morgan to her children.

"Wow!" said Ethan in astonishment after hearing the tale of how his parents met. "I hope that I can find love like that." he muttered to himself, thinking of Sarah and him.

"That was the most romantic thing that I ever heard! Almost better than Dusk!" Jane cooed. "Almost. Dusk is still better though cause it has forbidden love in it and vampires and werewolves!" exclaimed Jane. Everyone just laughed.

"Maybe. But our love story will always be my favorite story." replied Mrs. Morgan.

"Me too, hunny! Me too!" said Mr. Morgan, moving over to his wife and putting an arm around her waist and giving her a kiss on the lips. Jane just made a gagging noise in disgust and Ethan just rolled his eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan just laughed at their children's response.

"Ok! You two! Now it's time for bed!" said Mrs. Morgan.

"Awwe! Do we have to?" complained Jane and Ethan at the sametime.

Mr. Morgan just nodded. "Yes! It's a school night. Now off to bed with you two!" he said, shooing them off to bed.

"Fine." Jane and Ethan pouted. The siblings both left and went upstairs to their rooms for bed.

Ross and Samantha just stood there smiling, watching as their two kids went up to bed. Clearly happy with how their lives turned out. They couldn't ask for anything more.

**A/N: So there ya have it! That's how Ross and Samantha Morgan came to be! Did you catch who else's parents that I dropped in there? That's right! Benny's! Maybe that explains why him and Ethan are such best friends! Lol! Sorry if the whole thing seemed kind of cheesy or cliched a bit and that there was no supernatural happenings going on, but sometimes you just gotta keep it real. Lol! And in case you were wondering, no they had no idea about the supernatural actually being real. Well...eventually Adam does, but he kept that part about himself being a spellmaster a secret from his friends (you know. their family's little secret. lol), which eventually he just had to tell his wife about. Don't worry! She was cool with it! And of course it meant that she had to keep it a secret too. So, now you know! I hope you guys liked it and please don't be afraid to tell me how you really feel. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
